


Охотник

by youwouldntgetit



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2020-12-27 14:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youwouldntgetit/pseuds/youwouldntgetit
Summary: Написано для команды fandom Fairy на ФБ-2017





	Охотник

**Author's Note:**

> Размещение: автор запрещает добавлять этот текст в сервис "Фанфик в файл" в любом виде.

Дорога была живописная: макушки растущих вдоль обочины деревьев смыкались над ней. Их ветви переплетались, а изредка проникающие солнечные лучи плясали на капоте старенького форда.  
Сэм улыбался и смотрел во все глаза. Он еще не встретил ни одной машины.  
  
Жители ближайшего городка, в котором Сэм остановился на ночлег, отговаривали его ехать этой дорогой, уверяя, что она не ремонтировалась уже много лет и давно пришла в негодность, но, видимо, они здорово ошибались. Новенький ровный асфальт, свежая разметка и мусорные баки через каждый километр — все свидетельствовало о том, что за дорогой следят.  
  
В колонках надрывался Бон Джови, и Сэм, подпевая, соглашался, что нужно жить, пока ты живой.  
  
Скоро из-за деревьев показался краешек водоема. Сэм пригляделся и присвистнул — большое, круглое, как монета, озеро блестело и переливалось на солнце. Деревья столпились на дальнем обрывистом берегу, а их корни уходили прямиком в воду. Зрелище завораживало, и Сэм уже мечтал искупаться в освежающих водах. Он хотел было свериться с картой, но она лежала в бардачке. Насколько он помнил, на карте озеро отмечено не было, но человеческая память несовершенна.  
  
Сэм остановился у обочины, заглушил мотор и вышел из автомобиля. Медленно вдохнул и выдохнул ароматный воздух, который был здесь не в пример чище, чем городской. Осмотрел раскинувшееся как на ладони озеро. Казалось, что даже дышать здесь было легче. Улыбка не сходила с его лица, пока он не услышал чей-то голос вдалеке. Сэм прислушался. Эхо снова разнесло голос по округе. Кто-то кричал.  
  
— Эй! — крикнул Сэм в ответ.  
— Помогите! — услышал он. — Я здесь!  
  
Сэм осмотрелся и увидел в центре озера девушку. Она барахталась в воде, зацепившись за бревно, и размахивала рукой, пытаясь привлечь внимание. Сэм никогда не спасал утопающих, но помощи больше ждать было неоткуда.  
  
— Подождите я сейчас! — крикнул он и начал раздеваться.  
  
Он быстро скинул с себя одежду, прыгнул в воду и поплыл к девушке. Вода оказалась ледяная, наверняка у девушки, захотевшей освежиться в озере, свело ногу.  
  
Сэму казалось, что подводное течение заставляет его плыть быстрее. И чем дальше он заплывал, тем сильнее его увлекало в центр озера. Когда до девушки оставалось не больше десяти метров, он почувствовал, что уже не плывет — его тянет невидимыми силами, и Сэм понял, что назад повернуть уже не сможет.  
  
Вдруг девушка резко вынырнула из воды до пояса и всем телом потянулась к Сэму. Ее руки, тонкие, с нежной прозрачной кожей, прямо на глазах начали сохнуть и чернеть. Лицо начало искажаться, глаза — превращаться в черные зияющие провалы. Щеки впали, а на лице пузырями вздулась и облезла кожа, открывая кровоточащие раны. Густые каштановые волосы поседели и поредели. Внезапно повеяло тошнотворным запахом протухшего мяса, но Сэм даже не мог заткнуть нос.  
  
Все происходило словно во сне. Сэм не мог даже пошевелиться. Он только наблюдал, как удлинившиеся конечности чудовища оплетают его, прижимая ближе, как неестественно широко открывается рот с редкими и острыми, как ножи, клыками. Как шевелится отвратительно длинный синий распухший язык.  
  
Чудовище распахнуло пасть, не спеша примерилось и вонзило зубы Сэму в плечо. Он заорал громко и надрывно и начал биться, пытаясь вырваться. Чудовище, крепко сжимая Сэма в объятьях, замотало головой из стороны в сторону. Боль в плече была адской, но Сэм не мог даже отстраниться. Наконец, чудовищу удалось оторвать кусок. Брызнула кровь, и Сэм заорал еще громче. Ярко-красные струйки стекали по подбородку чудовища, оно медленно жевало, издавая отвратительный чавкающий звук.  
  
Сэм наделся, что он потеряет сознание от боли и вида его собственной плоти с кровью и кожей во рту чудовища. Однако то ли шок, то ли какая-то магия принуждала его оставаться в сознании. Он все продолжал вырываться, но силы покидали его, а железные объятья становились все крепче. Разделавшись с первым куском мяса, чудовище снова примерилось и открыло рот. Сэм зажмурился, но вместо очередного укуса последовал жуткий, страшный визг. Хватка мгновенно ослабела, и Сэма отбросило в сторону. Он открыл глаза и увидел, как чудовище схватилось за шею, из которой торчала стрела. Черная кровь змейкой стекала в воду, где пенилась и шипела.  
  
Сэм развернулся и изо всех сил рванул к берегу, но увидел человека, который, стоя на лодке, целился в чудовище из лука. Сэм почувствовал, как забурлила вода. Чудовище заревело и двинулось на противника.  
  
— Уходи! — едва прохрипел Сэм, но человек его не услышал. Он выпустил стрелу, и она пролетела рядом с чудовищем, оцарапав ему морду. Оно истошно завизжало, на мгновение остановившись, и снова бросилось в атаку. Человек в это время отбросил лук, вытащил из-за спины меч и принял стойку. Меч был черным. Он не блестел на солнце, а казалось, полностью поглощал весь свет, который попадал на него, словно был сделан не из металла, а из камня или кости.  
  
Чудовище нырнуло под воду, и все стихло. Человек на лодке не шевелился. Сэм тоже прекратил плыть.  
Некоторое время не происходило ничего, и Сэм уже было решил, что чудовище сбежало. Вдруг один край лодки резко подбросило над водой, раздался глухой звук удара, но человек удержался на ногах. Второй удар последовал с другой стороны. Лодка начала раскачиваться, и человек упал на одно колено. Чудовище, словно почувствовав это, немедленно вынырнуло, схватило человека за ноги и попыталось увлечь в воду. Завязалась битва. Человек отбивался мечом, но промахивался, однако и чудовище не могло дотянуться до него.  
  
Сэм хотел помочь человеку, но не знал, чем. Все ему казалось каким-то отстраненным: звуки - приглушенными, а реакция чудовища – молниеносной, поэтому он просто держался, что есть сил, на воде, стараясь не потонуть.  
Наконец, человек поскользнулся, и чудовище, обхватив его покрепче за ногу, тут же увлекло под воду. Все стихло. Только лодка одиноко качалась на воде.  
  
Ужас охватил Сэма. С большим трудом он доплыл до лодки, ухватился за край, чтобы отдышаться. Затем он попробовал забраться на лодку, но, едва подтянувшись на планшире, сорвался в воду. Вторая попытка также не увенчалась успехом. Сэм готов был разрыдаться от боли, страха и жалости к себе, но все же попытался забраться в третий раз. Внезапно кто-то схватил его за ногу. Сэм закричал и начал отбиваться ногами и прекратил только тогда, когда из-под воды вынырнул человек. В руке он держал за волосы голову чудовища. Он равнодушно посмотрел на Сэма и забросил голову в лодку, а потом схватил его за шкирку и проделал то же самое. Сэм больно ударился о днище лодки и нос к носу встретился с отрубленной головой. Вокруг головы черной лужей растеклась кровь, язык вывалился изо рта, а глаза в черных провалах были белыми и мутными. Дальше наступила долгожданная темнота.  
  
— Вот это здорово тебя волки потрепали, приятель, — это было первое, что Сэм услышал, придя в себя.  
Вокруг все казалось белоснежным: белые стены, потолок, кровати. Человек, сидевший перед ним, тоже был в белом халате, и до Сэма запоздало дошло, что он в больнице. Доктор был круглым краснолицым старичком с хитрым прищуром.  
  
— Хорошо, что тебя вовремя нашли, — тем временем продолжил он.  
— Кто? — прохрипел Сэм.  
— Кто нашел? — переспросил доктор.  
Сэм кивнул.  
— Какой-то парень. Высокий, со шрамом на лице.  
— Имя?  
— Он не представился, сказал, что он охотник.  
— Охотник, — повторил Сэм.  
— Отдыхай пока, сегодня тебя ждет еще много процедур, — сказал врач и вышел из палаты.


End file.
